Portable stoves come in a variety of designs for different uses (e.g., camping, outdoor sporting events, picnicking, backpacking, or other use in remote locations where an easily transportable means of cooking or heating is needed). Most stoves have the same configuration in a stowed position (e.g., stored, packaged) and in a deployed position (e.g., in use), and therefore, the stove can be burdensome and difficult when storing and/or carrying the stove.